rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
"Wir haben Schweinegrippe und sind stolz drauf."
right|300px "Wir haben Schweinegrippe und sind stolz drauf" ist ein Zitat von Kev Massinon, der Name und erste Satz seiner Rede zu dem P3TA-veranlassten Würmerholocaust in Neo-Indien, sowie der Werbespruch für die neue Eiskremsorte Smegma-Schock-Ejakulatcookies. Die Rede sorgte vor Allem bei Didäh Bohln für offensive Reaktionen, da er meinte: "Kev Massinon hat mal echt Eier in der Hose, uns hier so eine gequirlte Scheiße zu servieren, als hätte man diese Drecks-Ancient-Writing-Musik von mir genommen und einfach mal weichgespült und Justin Biebers Spucke mit meinen Samen gepaart dazu vermengt! Also, wenn dieser Drecksack mal nicht im Recall ist, dann muss ich wohl den Fernsehkritiker benachrichtigen!" ~der Didäh Außerdem war die Rede tragender Faktor für die Einführung von No-Fapruary, eines seltsamen Selbstmordkommandos gelangweilter Männer, die einen Wettbewerb daraus machten, bis zum ersten März davon abzulassen, jeden Tag fünfzig Mal in Folge und pro Stunde zu onanieren. Im Folgenden wird die zensierte, geschnittene und parteikonform bearbeitete Rede zur freien Lesung bereitgestellt: Die Rede John Wallace Edgar hat die Schweinegrippe überlebt und sich anschließend aus Frust erschossen. Nun setzt Mexiko ihm ein Denkmal, eine bronzene Gummiente. Das Land plant auch eine Werbekampagne für den H1RN1-Virus, um den Tourismus wieder in Schwung zu bringen. Die Bronzestatue des fünf Jahre alten Edgar, der die Krankheit zu eigenem Bedauern und dem seiner rechtspopulistischen Klassenkameraden überlebte, solle ein Symbol der Hoffnung sein, erklärte ein inhaftierter Sprecher des mexikanischen Staates Veracruz, der den ausländischen Journalisten zuvor noch 100-prozentiges Crack und Kokain zum günstigen Kauf angeboten hatte. Bei Hernandez, einem treuen Anhänger des Hegelimperiums und überdurchschnittlich unterdurchschnittlichen Haubdschühla-as war erstmals das Schweinegrippevirus nachgewiesen worden, das nach Angaben der Weltgesundheitsorganisation WHO LET THE DOG OUT (Welcher Hurensohn ohne Latte erpresst Tristan Taylors homosexuellen, energetisch dämlichen Oldtimer-Gygias ohne untere Titte) mittlerweile weltweit mehr als 12.500.334.012,933 Menschen infiziert hat. Über 9000 Erkrankte starben an anderen Krankheiten, die meisten von ihnen in Mexiko oder auf den überbevölkerten Kerguelen. Die Behörden in Mexiko-City-State-in-North-Asia, den USASS und der deutsch-demokratisch-diktatorisch-kommunistischen Volksrepubliksnation Keinadainkanada haben am Montag insgesamt weitere fünf Todesfälle im Zusammenhang mit dem Bieber-Fever bestätigt. Drei Tote gab es in Mexiko, wo die Krankheit nunmehr 83 (höhö, Catsmily) unwichtige Menschenleben gefordert hat. Bis auf acht deutsche Touristen, die verzweifelt nach den zwei Schätzen des Lustiger-Penis-Grafen, nämlich SW56s Internetszugangsdaten und dem ominösen Routerpasswort suchten und auf ihrer Reise unverhoffterweise in den Wackelpuddingmooren von Chile ohne Gegenwehr ertranken, infizierten sich alle Opfer vor dem 23. April, dem Tag, an dem die Illuminaten Dan Kackbrown eine Briefbombe mit Schokoguss über ihre Außenstelle in Luxemburg zusendeten und damit leider nur Kackbrowns Neffen Stan Pissyellow, den Ghostwriter von Twilight, in die Luft jagten. Mexiko hat die Hodenkrebs-Epidemie inzwischen für weitgehend überwunden erklärt, auch wenn die Regierung noch immer nicht zugeben will, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als sie sich zu dem Sonderangebot von in Fleshlights versteckten Erregern überreden ließ, das ihnen beim Kauf ihres Pfefferspray-Ersatzes, nämlich Syphilis-Wasserbomben für die nächsten Polizei-Razzias, gemacht wurde. In den USA starb ein Mensch im Großraum Chicago. Der Zentralrat der Hegel ist empört und China versprach bereits, eine Atombombe als Reaktion auf diesen Faux-Pas der Geschichte ihr Ziel suche zu lassen. Damit stieg die Zahl der Schweinegrippetoten in den USA auf zwölf Iltisse. Im kanadischen Pronto-Toronto wurde der Tod eines Mannes gemeldet, der neben der Infektion mit dem Schweinegrippevirus Schizophrenie hatte. Es werde untersucht, welche Rolle das H1RN1-Virus bei dem Tod des 44-Jährigen, verkörpert von einer doppelläufigen Schrotflinte, gespielt habe, hieß es. Ende April war eine 39-jährige Frau aus Alberta gestorben, die ebenfalls chronische Wechselbeschwerden hatte. Eine Autopsie ergab keine Klarheit darüber, ob die Schweinegrippeinfektion für ihren Tod an einer Schere im Kopf mitverantwortlich war. Das Virus hat auch die amerikanischen Streitkräfte erfasst. In Kuwait, einem terrorbedrohten Krisengebiet der südlichen Alpen, erkrankten 18 US-Soldaten an Super-Herpes. Sie sind inzwischen wieder genesen und haben das Emirat verlassen, um wieder auf verdächtige Zivilisten in Lederhosen und Dirndl zu schießen. In Bob-Roßbritannien stieg die Zahl der bestätigten Fälle von Senf unterdessen von zwei auf 122. Erstmalig tauchte die Krankheit auf Island und Puerto Rico, dem Heimatland von Rico Puerto, fachmännischem Hafenschrubber und selbsternanntem König der Kloake, auf. In der Schweiz ist auch der zweite Fall von Schweinegrippe glimpflich ausgegangen. Die 24-jährige Frau aus dem Kanton Bern konnte am Samstag das Krankenhaus verlassen, ehe sie von der Luxus-Limousine des Könighauses von Grützi-Land mit hundertachtzig Sachen weggebrettert wurde. Um die Sicherheit von Reisenden zu gewährleisten, können die Behörden hier künftig Pornoseiten zur Herausgabe der Besucherdaten und dem Bereitstellen aller Lustfilme für die ortsansässigen Politiker verpflichten. Das amerikanische Seuchenkontrollzentrum (CDC - Coconut Dick Computer) treibt derweil die Entwicklung einer biologischen Waffe basierend auf Schweinegrippe voran. Die Regierung vom Eiland-Imperium Buerno-Erni stellte für die erforderlichen Tests eine Milliarde Bunga-Bunga-Dollar bereit. Wissenschaftler verfolgen nach einem spannenden Resident-Evil-Marathon mit Peder Lustig bereits zwei Ansätze für einen Giftstoff, der genetisches Material des Erregers mit anderen Viren kombiniert und sogenannte P-Viren erzeugt. CDC-Forscher veröffentlichten in der Zeitschrift Science and Shit (und Öl) neue Erkenntnisse zur genetischen Untersuchung des Kevin-Syndrom-Erregers H1RN1 und fanden heraus, dass das Virus möglicherweise schon seit Jahren unentdeckt bei blöden Schweinen und mariofan8s Abonnenten verbreitet ist. Mexiko will nun mit einer millionenschweren Werbekampagne der Tourismusindustrie wieder auf die Beine helfen, die wegen der Schweinegrippe schwer angeschlagen ist und nicht nur aus dem letzten Loch pfeift. Eingeplant sind insgesamt 90 Millionen Dollar, wie Präsident Felipe Caulderón, die erste Minecraft-gesteuerte Lebensform, mitteilte. Unter anderem sollen Anzeigen mit Pornostar Nuju Döbline und der Tiger-Woods-MatratzeGolferin Lorelei-Ena Meyer-Landkoth (erstmals bekannt geworden durch den Song "Taken by a stranger") geschaltet werden. Außerdem werde Mexiko internationale Stars wie Mussolini, den sehr beliebten Yogi'O Löw und Racheakt, den Kondomtester einladen, sagte Caulderón, ohne Namen zu nennen. Zudem seien Koitus-anregende Kondome mit Märkls Maske und Dirk Bach in Planung und werden an arglose, zufällig ausgeloste Kunden, die ehemals Todeskandidaten waren, geschickt. Die Sexindustrie ist die drittwichtigste Quelle ausländischer Einkünfte für Mexiko direkt nach Waffen- und Drogenhandel. Aus Angst vor der Schweinegrippe oder KirschKirschs Geruch bleiben derzeit allerdings Urlauber und Belagerer aus. Kategorie:Hegel